Talk:Ganondorf
__TOC__ Interview which confirms that Ganondorf died in The Wind Waker This is a link to an interview which flat out says Ganon died. Just look towards the end of this article: http://www.nintendoworldreport.com/specialArt.cfm?artid=2205 This is an interview with Bill Trien of NOA which confirms that he's dead. I do recall Aonuma saying this as well. :Seems legit enough, I guess. But if there's one thing I've learned about the death of any fictional character... --AuronKaizer ''' 00:04, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah. Especially if said character happens to be a power-mad Gerudo king...Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:06, November 30, 2009 (UTC) i dont think an interview or offical statement is really needed in a cse like this. not only was he stabed in the head, turned to stone and buried under an ocean which would cush him he was also wished to death by the king of hyrule (and you ganondorf... will drown with hyrule) meaning ironicly not only Link but the triforce killed him in the end (my explaination for the turning to stone) Oni Link 16:26, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Did the article also address the issue about how, during the final battle, Ganondorf STILL had the Triforce of Power despite apparently being freed from it when he formed it yet again? Weedle McHairybug (talk) 10:53, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Age Ganondoef's age in Twilight Princess is 30-40 years old in the game guide can't someone put it in this article? :Game guides arn't sources for canon information, and besides most of the time it contridicts what is in the game. And would you kindly sign your post/messages/whatever with ~~~~ , please?-- C2' / 03:28, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :In this case, it's a pretty clear contradiction. Consider this--the TP Ganondorf is the same one from OoT. TP takes place at least a hundred years after OoT. So, Ganondorf must be well over a 30-40 years old by the time of the events of Twilight Princess. Jedimasterlink (talk) 03:53, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Well his physical age is 30-40 years old there are lots of thing even you guys got are wrong sometime beside whats the harm its just information atleast its not fanon. :You don't seem to get it at all. --Auron'Kaizer ' 09:38, December 8, 2009 (UTC) your about half way towards annoying me and only seven people have ever annoyed me before six of which are now in a coma and one decesased. stop with the ages. we've already told you game guides arent offical (ganondof's age here is one perfect example of how wrong they can be) and the info isnt needed on the page. Oni Link 13:04, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Whatever. Well Ganondorf is probably at least 1,000 years old by the time of Loz: Tp but we don't know his official age because it was never stated in the games. 4DJONG Child line Problems This article needs to redone slightly. The child line part "The Dark World" should NOT have the refrence to A link to the past as this is totally irrelevent! There is NO information proving that Ganondorf even went into the sacred relm in the Child Time Line. He was most probably impaled and banished into the twilight relm soon after Link returned back from the future and as GanonDORF does not make an apearance in his human form in a link to the past any refrence to him on this page is redundant. ---lemmy make this clearer--- GAME WITH PIG GANON = most likely AFTER ANY GAMES WITH GERUDO FORM and so it is more likely that TP is the nearest sequal to OoT rather than LTTP appearances He only appears in the back story of link to the past and four swords adventures. they're in the apperances section now but should they be in the info box under apperances (ince they dont really appear in literal sense) or should we have a seperate sectin on the page for mentioned apperances? And finnaly should we add in his phantom hourglass apperances? Oni Link 20:02, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Think that biography section is needed? Useually we dont have biography sections for a recurring character and just give out all the info in appearances. Its also heavily timeline related and and most of the info is mentioned in the appearances section anyway. Oni Link 18:34, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Pic Possible Redirect Gannondorf, (that's with two "n"s) is a common misspelling of Ganondorf, thanks to the fact that Ganon is spelled with two "n"s in the original NES Zelda translation. Should 2n Gannondorf redirect here? Or do we not do spelling redirects?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 06:59, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :I really am averse to support aiding the literately challenged. If he's not referred to as such in any official source, I won't support the creation of such a redirect. --Auron'Kaizer ' 10:26, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Stained Glass Window :I believe you are talking about this image. It is already linked to on the generic Ganon page, and I went and added it to the OoT Ganon page as well. Since strictly speaking it's Ganon and not Ganondorf, it doesn't need to be on this page.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 14:02, February 13, 2011 (UTC) OoT Link is NOT of the Kokiri race. Link is a Hylian. The back story for OoT says this. It is also why he can grow up, unlike the kokiri. "The youth Link, of the Kokiri race"" This is not correct :Then change it. Jedimasterlink (talk) 21:22, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Handheld game bios needed? Are the bios for the handheld games needed? I mean in them both times he's only seen as gannon and if you think of it we only now that the ganondorf from the console games are the same person. So then we would only have the same person for the article. Also where was it said that his origin will be in Skyward Sword? Cory Jaynes (talk) 21:36, July 10, 2011 (UTC) The only handheld game on the page is Phantom Hourglass where Ganondorf is actually depicted (albeit in picture form). It doesn't even matter if he's the exact same person anyway proof or no proof, this article is intended to cover the character of Ganondorf where ever he appears or is mentioned Oni Link 18:27, July 10, 2011 (UTC) oh sorry forgot bout phantom hourglass ... I meant link to the past and four sword adventures which I guess aren't handheld but like I said he's gannon when he appears in both the games. Cory Jaynes (talk) 21:36, July 10, 2011 (UTC) But he is referred to as Ganondorf before becoming Ganon in both those games. Oni Link 21:43, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh right sorry totally forgot bout that. should of done more research. 04:51, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Is Ganondorf only half-Gerudo? It occurred to me that since the Gerudo, being nearly an all female race, are stated to have relations with Hylian men, wouldn't that make Ganondorf a half-Gerudo, Half-Hylian? Dark Ridley (talk) 03:22, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :Well, the thing is, we don't really have any way of knowing the lifespan of a Gerudo or if this is fact. Because there's only one male every hundred years, this male very well could've lived the hundred years and had the child that is Ganondorf; that is, unless I'm failing here and we DO know that that's not the case. However, I'm pretty sure we don't have any way of telling whether or not he's all-Gerudo or half-Hylian half-Gerudo. -'Minish Link' 03:26, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I thought that might have been a possibility, but I also realized that while ''we might be able to live to be a hundred or more, that certainly wasn't the case back during the medieval period/middle ages (living to be 30 was about the norm), during which the Zelda universe takes place. Then again, this is a world where magic potions and fairies can be used to heal all wounds and revive oneself from near death. Dark Ridley (talk) 15:06, October 15, 2011 (UTC) He is as much Gerudo as any of the others met in the game. Since the majority of the tribe would have to have Hylian fathers I think is reasonable to believe Gerudo genes are dominant to Hylians or something similar. In short being half Gerudo makes you full Gerudo other wise the race would be bred out quite quickly. Assuming they do have average life spans that is. Oni Link 17:02, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, fair enough. -'Minish Link' 18:11, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Oracles? Why are there categories and an image in the gallery depicting Ganondorf in the Oracles games? From what I remember, only Ganon is in the Oracles games. Ceiling Master (talk) 01:57, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :Indeed only Ganon appears in the Oracles with no mention of Ganondorf at all. It looks like someone is trying to add in their fan work to the page. I guess I'll undo it but an admin will have to delete the image or inform the user that it has to be a personal image Oni Link 10:37, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ::It is not fan work, that is a picture from the Hyrule Historia, in the concept art pages, it depicts how Ganondorf would have appeared.--DrNefarious (talk) 11:34, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh really that's quite interesting. I'll add it back into the gallery if that's the case but I don't think the categories are really needed since we're not covering his character in those games Oni Link 11:44, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::There's a lot of that going on with this Hyrule Historia. Is it official, or is it not? —Ceiling Master (talk) 00:42, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::I added in the potential Oracle games appearance to the non-canon section because, since the concept of Ganon appearing in his human form obviously wasn't retained in the final version, it wouldn't have been canon. As for whether its official, the fact that Aonuma was the author or at least the one who distributed it implies that it is official. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 01:16, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :::However, when you play the one of the oracles through the code from the other oracle, then the Ganondorf is revealed through the Twinrova. Why is this story not included in this category?? Gyeongbeom Lee (talk) 10:35, May 26, 2014 (UTC) How to handle canceled content So there's concept artwork in the Historia of Ganon'dorf' in the Oracle games. I'm wondering how we want to handle the image and the canceled appearance of Ganondorf in these games. We don't usually use concept artwork as far as I'm aware, especially when we have other pictures, and also I've never seen us bother to add an image from a game the character did not make an appearance in. However, we do mention canceled things sometimes, like the Mystical Seed of Whatever stuff, and beta MC stuff extracted from text dumps. One example is that the Fire Rod page has a Minish Cap section that talks about how it apparently existed in early forms of the game. If people like this method of mentioning things, I recommend we make a brief oracle section here and move the Ganondorf concept art to that section. Thoughts?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 01:57, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :Sound good to me, especially if other pages, like the Fire Rod, are already using that format. —Ceiling Master (talk) 04:07, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm not really sure. No mention of Ganondorf appears in either of the games unlike the Fire Rod which not only has text mentioned in the text dump but an actual mention in the finished game. There are cases where beta content get's its own section outside of the main appearances (the Megaton Hammer sparks to mind) I believe the Fire Rod is different because its still has a mention in the finished product. I'm also a bit skeptical that this is actually unreleased artwork made back when the game was created. Just compare this to this. The style of the artowrk is quite different. However it is notable and I do believe it deserves a section I just think it would be better placed under the non-canoncial appearances Oni Link 10:46, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :On somewhat the same note Ganondorf doesn't appear in Skyward Sword either so we should probably decide what to do with that section while we're at it. Oni Link 10:50, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Chuck it in a non-canon section. Problem: Solved. --AuronKaizer ' 11:19, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :That's actually what I did do originally, but FierceDeku removed it, citing we discuss it. Also, OniDarkLink, its also just as likely that the style looked different because its concept art that never went beyond the drawing board. I mean, Darth Maul was originally supposed to be some freak with long red braids according to concept art instead of the horned guy we see in the final product, for example. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 18:10, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ::That's true. Still though a non canon section is more suited which would not include categories or navs I should think Oni Link 19:13, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Putting it in as a non-canon section is how we have solved problems like this in the past (see the TP section of the Moblin page). Jedimasterlink (talk) 05:01, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::The non-canon thing sounds good to me. I'll reinstate Weedle's edit. Sorry to take it down only to put it back up Weedle, but I'd never seen a section like that created based on information like what we had, so I figured I'd open a discussion first. As far as the SS section, the event we're talking about is canonical, so while Ganondorf's lack of a true appearance means this page doesn't get an SS category/navbox/infobox listing, the section wouldn't fall under non-canon tags. It could be put in a theory section though; if you count out-of-game sources it's more heavily implied than any theory since the Deku Butler's Son, but it is actually a theory if we want to be technical about it.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 06:51, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I do agree that is should be mentioned but giving it a full section just seems strange to me since he doesn't make any form of appearance or even a named reference. People are already interpreting the statement to mean all of the series' antagonists. Maybe a brief mention in the intro since its so highly confirmed though preferably a theory sectoin. Oni Link 11:12, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :I feel like we would have to put spoiler tags on the intro if we were going to mention it there. A theory section would probably be better.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 06:50, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Survival of the execution " It is possible that the hatred and anger of the Twili bleeding through the Twilight Realm into the Arbiter's grounds was also partly responsible for augmenting his strength." "He mentioned that their anguish and hate "bled through the void" to make him strong again, making it pretty clear that it somehow emanated from the Twilight Realm to Hyrule." This is starting to turn into an edit war. To my understanding, this theory is erroneous. As shown in the cutscene and stated by the Sages as being some "divine trick", it was the Triforce of Power that helped him survive being stabbed. It wasn't until after his banishment that he met the Twili and encountered their hatred and anger. Also, Ganondorf doesn't state where he was or when it "bled through", to me it's more likely that it "bled through" once he found the Twili and grew a connection with them through Zant; it may be that it augmented him enough to cross the void BACK INTO Hyrule FROM the Twilight Realm or that he returned with Zant at the time of the invasion and from there it "bled through" and fed him to the point that he could return to his human form. He was basically just a presence in the Twilight after all, and needed Zant in order to act. The way I interpreted it, along with several of my friends back when I first played it, was that he was drawn to Zant's anger and hatred, and fed off him while granting him power until he was strong enough to act on his own. Basically the way I see it, according to the game, is the Triforce saved him, he got banished, then he fed on the Twili's/Zant's anger enough to span the gap himself and return to Hyrule. Correct me if I'm wrong though. IceFlame 19:14, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. I think that's correct. User:Paradox64 19:26 (UK time), 5/3/12. :Well, if that's what the true facts are, I accept defeat. I only wish that the script writers chose different wording so as to not carry the most likely unintended implication that Ganondorf reviving himself was due to the Twili's anguish and hate bleeding through interdimensionally. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 00:43, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ::We frankly aren't told squat about any of this, at least not outright. There's nothing I'm aware of to specifically indicate that either interpretation of the hatred bleeding through the void thing is correct/incorrect, and the game doesn't even confirm that the Triforce is involved at all. I think the best thing to do in these situations is to state the conformable facts and not talk about the vague parts when we don't have to. At this point the information directly relevant to Ganondorf is that he survived his execution; to try and talk about how/why would involve more speculation than I think is worth worrying about on this particular page.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 01:26, March 6, 2012 (UTC) No images It seems that every picture on this page redirects to "gif (1x1) (data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhAQABAIABAAAAAP///yH5BAEAAAEALAAAAAABAAEAQAICTAEAOw%3D%3D)" I think this should be fixed as soon as possible.-- 03:05, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :Seems this problem is limited to whatever browser you're using seeing as how they display fine to me. --AuronKaizer ''' 11:29, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Link's Father? Some believe Ganondorf is Link's father. Is it true? Homeland Problems Just curious, why does Ganondorf's page say that his homeland is Hyrule when he's a Gerudo? It gets under my skin xD Would you mind fixing it please? Thanks. :We seem to say Hyrule for everyone who is from the Gerudo Desert even though the game makes it pretty clear it's not really part of Hyrule. Changing it here means changing it on all the related pages (which is probably like six or something). Coming to think of it Ordon is probably in the same situation. Usually I'd say it should go to a community discussion but his place has been so devoid of community in the past year, I doubt anyone would object. Maybe I'll do it myself when I feel more motivated...whenever that happens. Oni Link 00:04, April 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Our pages currently say that Gerudo Valley/Desert/Province are technically part of Hyrule, and I would agree, even if they aren't part of "Hyrule proper" as Shad might put it. So, I would say nothing needs to be changed. Jedimasterlink (talk) 18:24, April 20, 2014 (UTC) can ganondorf be saved in a few games it gives a bit of backstory on ganon however a lot of it seems to imply that hes being possesed in some form by demise does that mean ganon can be save or is his soul to corrupted to be saved i suppose the second one is probaly more likely since if he could be saved then zelda probaly would have saved him already though... :I don't... think the Zelda series really deals with saving souls. He was the King of Thieves, though, so that's your backstory. —Ceiling Master' 20:44, June 9, 2017 (UTC) BotW Mention Anyone think it's worth mentioning somewhere in the article that Urbosa references Ganon having been a Gerudo once? I mean, I guess we can't technically confirm that she's specifically talking about Ganondorf, but... 'HH' (I also forgot how to add the time to my signature) :Probably a good idea. I mean, it's quite clear, at least to me, that she's referencing Ganondorf. There's no other male Gerudo in the entire series. Also, this is kind of late, but welcome back, HH! —'Ceiling Master''' 14:10, November 1, 2017 (UTC) :Weedle McHairybug has added a paragraph about it, but he put it wrongly under "Appearances" so I wanted to place it under a "References" section but I missed, I do not know what happened to me I surely forgot to paste! I put it back in a new "References" section. Do not hesitate to modify or improve this paragraph.WiseAdventurer (talk) 16:56, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Hmm. Not so sure about that reference section. I'd be fine just having it in appearances. We do include characters only mentioned in passing in appearance sections, like A Link to the Past and Phantom Hourglass sections (Phantom Hourglass in specific, doesn't mention his name even though it's even more obvious who it's referencing). Skyward Sword also doesn't reference him directly. I think either we should put the Breath of the Wild one in as an appearance, or beef up the reference section with all his appearances outside of the three games where he directly appears. I'm leaning towards the formar since references is a non standard section Oni Link 15:08, December 31, 2017 (UTC) :I do not probably well understand what you mean, but I think it remains somewhat not logic for something rigorous and encyclopaedic, and really looks weird to put in "Appearances" section, both a "real" in-game appearance (per se) and a simple mention. Nevertheless here it is worse! Because, it is not a direct mention of Ganondorf, it remains vague, we suppose that she deals with Ganondorf but no one can affirm this, the mention is not explicit. In any case there are clearly no Ganondorf appearance as a character, appearance of his name, nor a direct reference or mention in BotW (as far as I know or have noticed in-game).WiseAdventurer (talk) 18:36, December 31, 2017 (UTC) ::I know. It's an unfortunate situation. Part of wants to lean on removing it entirely. It definitely can't stay as it currently is however. You're recent edit has alerted me to the fact that there's two sections called References! Perhaps the best solution would be to make a theory section mentioning Urbosa's comment. That'll give it a nice reason to be on the page, but won't be any official decleration by the wiki as a Breath of the Wild appearance. Oni Link 18:47, December 31, 2017 (UTC) :::Good catch, I have not noticed the double "References" sections! I think your "Theory" section idea is probably the best solution. WiseAdventurer (talk) 08:35, January 1, 2018 (UTC) Hmm. I'm thinking maybe we should put the Skyward Sword section into a theory section somewhere too. It's a similar case of Ganondorf not showing up at all by direct mention or appearance. Although it's hard to call it a theory either when it's been outright confirmed by Aonuma. Maybe make it part of the personality section? Oni Link 11:14, January 1, 2018 (UTC) Redundancy in page So, I noticed how Ganondorf's page is really long compared to all the other pages in this wiki, and I feel like some of it is really redundant or even unnecessary. The part where its explained at least 3 times that he can transform into Ganon serves as an example to what I'm trying to say.--Zakitaro (talk) 04:43, January 21, 2018 (UTC) So, I noticed how Ganondorf's page is really long compared to all the other pages in this wiki, and I feel like some of its information is really redundant or even unnecessary. The part where its explained at least 3 times that he can transform into Ganon serves as an example to what I'm trying to say.--Zakitaro (talk) 04:43, January 21, 2018 (UTC) :Yeah, I get that most incarnations of Ganondorf are technically the same person, but I really think something ought to be done about some of the page's content. It's just a bit much. As for the above, Ganondorf (as well as his page editors) is not the only one who repeats the same schtick over again.--Zakitaro (talk) 14:06, January 21, 2018 (UTC) :Initially I thought that when the contributor RaphBlade7 added long texts on many articles, this was a really serious work, but later I noticed he very often copied and pasted texts from other articles, leading to a global article overfilling, a lot of redundancies, non-pertaining text parts or sections, unfortunately often not well written and formatted (of course this is my opinion and point of view but I try to be objective as much as possible). He also often act without consulting the community, like the several categories events! He was frequently warned but almost always neglected any warning or advice, never took them in consideration (I really took a lot of time to write him several times, and I am still wondering why we, the Zeldapedia team, were so lenient with him). I often spent time to rework articles after his edits, a really hard and long work... This article seems to be concerned as well. I read some of your article corrections and re-working, Zakitaro, made after RaphBlade7's edits, they were very nice and helpful. So I tend to agree with your points. There unfortunately remains a ton of articles needing cleanup and re-working... A very small point, Zakitaro, you've often left a few punctuation typos such as the elision mark ` instead of English ' I supposed you are using a Spanish or Portuguese keyboard! WiseAdventurer (talk) 14:39, January 21, 2018 (UTC) :: It's a habit.--Zakitaro (talk) 08:32, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Father and Mother Okay so I know Twinrova (Ocarina of Time) / Koume and Kotake are his adoptive mothers... But is anything ever addressed regarding who his biological mother was, or biological father? 1 male per century would seem like it would make the birth mom a big deal. Furthermore, unless Gerudo males are able to live centuries or Gerudo have some means of preserving their genetic material, it wouldn't seem possible for Ganondor's dad to be a Gerudo, implying that Gerudo women breed with non-Gerudo males to create new generations of Gerudo. Or do they possibly do what scientists have been messing around with the last couple days involving changing female bone marrow into procreative germ cells? I'm just curious if there's any indication at all, however vague, about the parentage of Ganondorf. All I can seem to find is that he was born to the Gerudo, so presumably had a Gerudo mom. But then, I'm not sure if there's evidence that Gerudo are born as humans are (from adult females) or if they might be born in some other way, like brought by storks from a magical cloud kingdom. talk2ty 19:48, September 8, 2018 (UTC)